


A Drunken ArcWitch Honeymoon

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: -Based on a Drunken Arcwitch Marriage-When Jaune and Glynda Goodwitch got drunken married neither of them knew the solution to their circumstance at first, but as time moved on they found themselves more compatible and comfortable with each other. From sharing the same tastes to supporting each other in everything that happens at Beacon, to feeling the spark between them whenever they were alone together.Soon enough comes the revelation that they were made to be together, despite their age difference,  and right after both have naughty dreams about the other they decided to cement their unexpected marriage with a second honeymoon. One that they'll surely remember for years to come.





	A Drunken ArcWitch Honeymoon

**A Drunken ArcWitch Honeymoon**

**By Azure**

**based on Drunken Arcwitch marriage**

 

-

Somewhere within the halls of a Valean Cathedral, there were decorations set about, a large red carpet leading out the front archway doors, and two sides of seats filled with Beacon students, teachers, and associates of the Huntsmen world.

Why have they all come here you ask? Well...it is because of the official marriage ceremony of one Jaune Arc and Glynda Goodwitch.

“Do you, Jaune Arc, solemnly swear to take this woman’s hand in holy matrimony and to be bound together for ages to come? To treat her with kindness, love, respect, and tenderness?” The ‘priest’ announced when standing behind the podium reciting his pledges to the couple to be. That priest, however, turned out to be Headmaster Ozpin himself.

Standing on one side was a neatly groomed, combed, and formally dressed Jaune Arc wearing a tuxedo and looking a mix between excited and anxious. His hands were out holding another pair that belonged to the ‘bride’ standing across from him.

“I do, I swear for now and forever to treat her right.” He answered receiving a nod from Ozpin before he turned to the bride.

“And do you, Glynda Goodwitch, agree to take this man’s hand in marriage, to love, support, and cherish as his wife until death do you part?” Ozpin continued.

Standing across from Jaune was a beautiful blonde woman finely aged in maturity yet youthful looking enough to be considered younger. She was beautifully set up in an elegant flowing wedding gown with long silken arm warmers, a dress that exposed her bountiful cleavage, and a face expertly done up in elegant yet dazzling makeup with her glasses absent from her eyes. Her wavy platinum golden hair, which was normally done up in a bun, was freely undone and flowing her shoulders majestically and beautifully.

“I do, now and forever.” She responded with raw emotion in her voice as she eyed Jaune happily.

Ozpin nodded. “Then I now pronounce you, officially this time, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” Ozpin declared with the students, teachers, and other peers in the stands cheering and hooting. Jaune quickly reached over to pull Glynda into is arms and dip her as he pulled her lips up into his for a passionate unrestrained kiss.

Glynda reciprocated by pulling him in closer and deepening the kiss with fervent tongue action that had them both aroused and rearing to go at it right on the church floor. The audience watched with cheers and blushing cheeks when seeing it, some were feeling awkward and uncomfortable but couldn't’ stop themselves from watching.

‘My my, I should perhaps interrupt them before they go further. They are getting awfully frisky, should I risk it?” Ozpin weighed in on the risk of upsetting Glynda and being hurled out the window. His thoughts were distracted when seeing Jaune now pick up Glynda’s right leg to hook directly over his buttocks as they intensified their make-out. The happily married couple were a tangled mess of arms and now legs, much to the transfixed gazes of the audience.

“Hhhmm!! Hhhaaahh.....Glynda!” Jaune moaned in breaths between heated kisses.

“Mmmhh!!! Oooh Jaune! Aaaahhh!!” Glynda mewled with a flustered face while keeping her tongue wrapped inside his mouth whirling about expertly.

Somewhere in the stands, Yang was covering Ruby’s eyes from the scene, Pyrrha was wiping a handkerchief at the corner of her eyes sniffling, and everyone else was either cheering or clapping.

Glynda breathed his name over and over again while they furiously made out on the cathedral carpet.

“Aauuh Jaune!! Jaaauunnee!!” Glynda hollered out resulting in an echo that carried on. The visual of the entire scene distorted like water.

“Jauuuunnneeee…? HEY Jauney! Up and Atom! Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!”

-

Jaune’s eyes suddenly bolted open with his body rising up in alarm and a sweat as the dream ended with him coming back to reality, much to his secret disgruntlement.

“Oh come oooon, it was getting good too!” He groaned when feeling his bed shake causing him to turn his head up to see Nora jumping up and down on it like an eager young kid. ‘Of course, it’d be Nora. Only she likes to wake me up this way.’

“Wakey wakey, fearless leader! It’s time for us to grab some mmoorrning ppaaancaaakes!” Nora musically sang at the mention of the pancakes while Jaune twisted himself around stretching from the bed. He wouldn’t say it, but he really hated that Nora woke him up at such a grand moment in the dream. His focus, however, was more on hoping she didn’t notice the tent poking up from the bedsheets, from his pants, that was something she would certainly not let him live down.

“Alright alright, I’m up, Nora. You can stop jumping on my bed now. By the way where are Ren and Pyrrha?” Jaune groggily asked while rubbing his head.

Nora slowed down to stand in her sock covered feet on the bed and flashed him a toothy smile. “Hee hee hee, I know, I was mostly doing that just for me. Ren and Pyrrha already went ahead to save our places and reserve our food, they didn't make any promises on dessert though. I volunteered to stay behind and wake you up so you wouldn’t miss breakfast. Now that you’re awake we’d better hurry up and meet them. Don’t want our delicious pancakes to get cold.”

Jaune nodded twice. “Sure thing, just lemme freshen up in the bathroom first, I feel...sticky. I’ll meet you three down there in a few minutes.”

As soon as he said that Nora did her salute with a snicker and hopped right off his bed and into her shoes. A few seconds later and she was out the room leaving Jaune to himself and his thoughts, and those thoughts, in particular, were focused on a certain blonde instructor that he had drunkenly married a few weeks prior.

“That dream I had...” He moaned to himself trying to reimagine the visual of the dream, as much as he can recall them before getting up to get into the shower. ‘I had a dream I was marrying Glynda, for real this time, and we were….getting it on along the cathedral floor. It felt so right….oh boy.’

Jaune noticed his erection was throbbing even harder now and felt some ‘Stress relief’ was needed. “Good thing I’m about to climb into the shower.”

Elsewhere inside the Beacon Academy building Glynda Arcwitch herself was currently sitting in front of her dressing mirror tidying herself up and fixing her hair. One could tell by the distant look in her light green eyes that she was lost in thought after a certain near erotic dream she just had about her husband.

‘That dream was certainly vivid…and just when it was getting to more exciting part...’ She thought when casting a look over at her now-demolished alarm clock. ‘...that thing wakes me up during. Which leads to me having to buy yet another one, perhaps I should stick to my scroll for the wake up calls.’

She had a light blush on cheeks when recalling bits and pieces of the dream; all she could remember were scattered flashes of imagery depicting the nude forms of herself and Jaune...in various sexual poses. She tried to shake it off but found herself coming back to it and wanting to remember all the visual details. When she was unable to recall anything she sighed with a slump.

“These thoughts have started becoming more prevalent lately, not only during my classes but apparently in my dreams too. Could...my body be telling me something my mind couldn’t about all this? About Jaune?” She asked herself tracing her eyes back to the mirror picturing the blonde boy himself standing beside her placing his hands on her shoulders.

The blonde woman’s thoughts about her young husband were getting more frequent as of later and her feelings regarding him were getting more transparent. Glynda truly loved how they were compatible, how they shared many of the same interests, how they understood each other perfectly and supported one another inside the school, but most of all when they had kissed...it just felt right.

Glynda reached up and touched her lips with her left hand savoring and remembering their spontaneous moment on the floor of her office when Nora walked in on them. She wouldn’t voice it, not even in thought, but Glynda….longed to see him again, now more than ever.

“Jaune…” She muttered to herself unsure of what to do or feel at the moment. ‘Maybe the answer is right in front of me, maybe he feels the same….maybe.’

-

Jaune Arcwitch made his way toward the cafeteria dressed up in his usual duds minus the pauldrons and the armor plate, he didn’t exactly know it but he was very eager to see his instructor and secret wife Glynda in class today.

‘Hrggh! I can’t stop thinking about her! Not after having that crazy dream! Does this all mean something?! Is it...that feeling you get when you can’t stand to be away from somebody you really like being near?” He stressed and ended up getting so lost in thought that he bumped into the unsuspecting backside of Velvet Scarlatina waiting in line for carrot cake dessert.

“Eek!”

“Gah! Oh? Sorry about that, Velvet.” Jaune announced quickly getting out of his trance and looking directly at the cutesy bunny Faunus.

Velvet playfully then waved it off. “No worries, it is quite alright Jaune.” She answered back and noticed that distant look in his blue eyes.

“Hmmm, I can tell you have a lot on your mind. Shall I lend a floppy ear or two?” She then looked to her sides real quick then leaned in to whisper. “Is it about the mystery girl you've been seeing?”

Jaune’s eye twitched, he wanted to remind her not to mention that in light of her own secret relationship with a certain blue haired member of team CRDL, but he also felt he needed a confidant at the moment.

He sighed and relented before nodding and gently pulling her by the hand to lead themselves out of the cafeteria and to a secluded part of the outside.

“Well since you asked; yes it is. I could really use a friend right now, one that does sorta know about this.” Jaune began and Velvet stood rapt with attention. “Just Fyi Velvet, I won’t go into details about her identity, but let’s just say that….things are starting to get complicated now. Especially after having so many thoughts about her.”

Velvet nodded in understanding and fixated on him with a concerned and sincere face.

“I just don’t know what to do.” Jaune added and surprisingly Velvet smirked and rolled her eyes before putting her hands on his shoulders.

“Jaune it is rather obvious isn’t it? You’re in love with her!”

When she said it his eyes went wide as dinner plates, and then the revelation hit him; Glynda was all he thought about these days and just seeing her made him happy. Regardless of the bizarre consequences of their arrangement.

“I-Is that what it is? Can it be that simple?” He asked feeling the answer was obvious, Velvet simply nodded with a chipper smile.

“Well, you’re thinking about her a lot, aren’t you? What else could it be?” She then put a finger to her chin then popped another question, this time with a smirk. “What would you think if she hooked up with another man in front of you?”

This time Jaune tensed up with a fierce glare now showing on his face with clenched fists. “I’d clobber him!” He urged out surprising himself and Velvet right there.

This reaction pleased the bunny Faunus and cemented the reality on his feelings. “There you have it; constantly think about her, dreaming about her, and willing to clobber any man that tries stealing her away. I can safely say that you are indeed in love with her, Jaune.”

This stunned Jaune and made him look at his clenched hands in marvel as the truth sunk in; he was in completely enamored with his drunken married wife. “Yeah...yeah I...am.” He regurgitated to himself then looked up at Velvet. “What do I do next? Should I ask her how she feels?”

“I think that’s rather obvious, don’t you think? Just go to her, Jaune.” Velvet playfully shoved his chest with her hands in a ‘Get going already’ kind of gesture. Jaune nodded quickly and was about to speed off when they both heard the grumbling of his stomach halt his movement.

“Maybe I should eat something before I do anything romantic and dramatic.” He quickly uttered out loud earning a soft snicker from Velvet.

With her hands on one of his arms she lugged him back into the cafeteria to eat breakfast.

-

Elsewhere Glynda Arcwitch had her focus wane during combat class sessions with the other students. The moment she saw an uninteresting match between two students using what appeared to be Gunblade weapons she felt her mind drift to her erstwhile husband.

From hazy images of their wedding night to the feeling of his body’s warmth pressed against her own, Glynda had been trying hard to recount every detail while the fight was going on. She scrunched her face trying and could only come up with the kiss at the ‘chapel’ where they got hitched, no details on where in Vale it was, but regardless...she found her mind focused on the kiss between them.

Absentmindedly touching her lips Glynda tried focusing and only came up with the lingering feeling of Jaune’s lips on hers in the romantic dreamy moment...she was too drunk to recall. Her heart stirred and her cheeks tinged red with her mind on that moment, that was until a loud crashing noise shook her out of her thoughts.

Glynda blinked rapidly several times snapping out of her stupor to see a student in a stylish gray long coat hold his weapon over his sparring partner, who didn’t look the least bit happy with the outcome.

“That’s enough, the match is over, you two.” Glynda called out seeing the two teens grumble as they stood up. ‘I can’t let this go on, the...feeling. That damn feeling I get when...he’s not here. It’s painful…’

Glynda was silent while the two boys awaited their traditional chewing out. She looked upward into the sky seeing the golden streams of tsunshineine in. A sudden image of herself in a white dress just sitting with Jaune materialized in her mind and to Glynda...it never felt more right.

After a few seconds of awkward silence she straightened up and knew what she had to do.

Somewhere in the universe of Remnant both blondes had a unified thought in mind.

‘I need to tell her.’ Jaune thought to chomp down on carrot cake.

‘I need to confess!’ Glynda stressed clutching her large scroll to her chest startling the two students.

‘Just how to go about doing it.’ Both thought when Glynda noticed that pamphlet on her desk that Qrow gave her as a joke. The mere word ‘Honeymoon’ gave her the idea.

-

It was later in the day where nighttime set in…

Jaune had once again been summoned to Glynda’s office for the cover otherwise known as ‘Assistant Duty’, everything seemed like normal when he walked in. He felt cold feet about telling her, but thankfully she pointed to the bookshelves around her office in complete disarray, Jaune nodded and got right to work thankful for the distraction. Little did he know that Glynda eyed him with a half-lidded stare and small smirk on her face.

A minute later Glynda felt the time was nigh and it was time for the moment of truth, while she watched Jaune keep himself focused on assembling all her paperwork she herself retreated to her personal bedroom nearby without his notice.  With a soft closing of her bedroom doors Glynda flicked her wrist summoning the outfit she purchased for the occasion into her hand, she then used the other to undo the golden circlet of her lustrous hair letting it all fall down her back.

“Tonight’s the night we officially ‘Consummate’ our vows, Jaune.” She quietly said to herself feeling a little giddy with excitement.

After about a few more minutes Jaune had finished organizing all the shelves appropriately to his wife’s preference. Standing back up and dusting off his hands he felt proud of his work and greeted the organized scenery with a smile when he heard a soothing female voice call out to him.

“Oh Jaaaauunne...could you come here soon?”

He perked up and felt a strange pull came over his body and mind when hearing Glynda beckon him with an alluring voice. He looked to the slightly opened door leading into her personal bedroom and slowly followed in.

“Sure thing, Glynda...on my way.” He answered back softly and pushed through the door leading into Glynda’s personal bedroom where he came upon a sight that made his jaw drop and his pants tighten.

“Oh good, it’s always best not to keep your wife waiting after all.” Glynda purred as Jaune took in her form; her hair was undone and cascaded beautifully down her shoulders and backside with a lock of platinum yellow draping over her forehead sexily. She wore an elegant purple lingerie nightie themed in floral design that almost looked transparent. It left little to the imagination since her cleavage of DD cups were in full view and her hips being guarded by a flimsy lingerie thong, it helped that she had on long silken stockings and tight arm wraps, all of which looked elegant and sexy perfectly befitting her personality and grace. The cherry on top was that sexy smirk Glynda was flashing Jaune making it even harder to keep his jeans strapped on.

“Pick the tongue off the ground, Mister Arcwitch. I can think of better uses for it right at this moment.” She added beckoning him closer with a finger, Jaune followed almost hypnotized as he made his way to the bed.

“G-Glynda? What is all th-!” Jaune was silenced from speaking further when she pressed a finger to his lips stunning his body.

“Shhh shhh, never you mind what this is, Jaune. I think that part’s fairly obvious, as is...our feelings for each other. I know you’ve felt them too recently.”

His face stretched in surprise when she had said that, almost like she could read him with ease since they were compatible.  He nodded dumbly with a blush making her smile sweetly at him and removing her finger.

“I’ve been having you on my mind a lot, yeah, but...are we really doing this? Did we feel like this during our ahem ‘Wedding Night’?”

Glynda smiled. “I think it’s because, even while intoxicated by the strongest drink in Remnant, we were being honest with ourselves. Kinda like how we are right now.” She gestured to his erection making him blush. “When everything feels so right, you don’t question it, you embrace it. I’ve never been more certain of anything else in my life.”

“I love you, Jaune.”

He felt his heart painfully clench when he heard that in her own voice directed sincerely at him. It was in that moment that everything clicked into place; Velvet’s words, his and Glynda’s shared interests, their reliance on each other, and the confession just now. Everything just made sense in the world, even if they were originally just drunken married, like his father and mother apparently. He found the right woman, his woman.

“I love you too, Glynda!” Jaune professed making her light up with a warmth of red in her cheeks.

“That’s ‘Misses Arcwitch’, Jaune. Now c’mere.”

Jaune moved up to cup her face in his hands and kiss her. Even he didn’t know to think it, just acted on instinct, and both Jaune and Glynda would attest that this moment felt just right.

Glynda cupped his face into her hands, in turn, continuing the sweet slowly passionate lip-lock there on the bed surface. She closed her eyes savoring the warmth and comfort kissing her student provided and pulled her arms around his neck deepening their embrace. Now Jaune was on top of Glynda making out as she lay on the bedspread, their kissing intensified with her tongue probing into his mouth and at times vice versa. They got really heated up in their embrace with Glynda hiking one leg up over his thighs and Jaune instinctively roaming his right hand down her waist tenderly stroking her rear and pulling her close.

Their feverous making out session carried on for untold minutes when they felt ready to proceed to the next level, Jaune arose from above Glynda allowing the witch to flick her wrist again causing him to be levitated as his clothes removed themselves. His shirt, gloves, belt, and pants all came off leaving him only in his boxers which were themed in ‘X-ray and Vav’ making her snicker.

“Adorable, the show could still benefit from bettering in my opinion.” She commented hearing Jaune chuckle along with her.

“Yeah well it’s an imperfect masterpiece, but I still enjoy it.” Jaune said laughing with her. “I’m glad we both enjoy the franchise though, another thing we have in common.”

“Among many others, which makes all the more sense for the two of us to truly ‘consummate’ our unexpected marriage.” She said back softly dispelling her hold on him allowing his body to safely land back on the bed. Glynda prowled over to him placing her smooth warm body on top of him with her hands on his face. “This time we’ll need no alcohol to fuel us, I truly want to remember every detail of our time together in this moment, Jaune.”

He placed his left hand up to her face caressing her cheek affectionately. “Me too, Glynda. Let’s make this one memorable night for the two of us.” He finalized leaning up around the same time she leaned down tangling their lips together once more in an unrestrained exchange of lips and saliva. Neither blond held anything back and poured out their mutual passions into their embrace.

After enough making out Glynda gently nudged down atop the surface so she could straddle his waist with her perfect womanly body, Jaune’s erection poked upward through the image imprinted fabric of his boxers. Glynda eyed him with utter bedroom lust and licked her tongue around her upper lip while stroking the tent of his boxers with her left hand.  Her other hand planted itself down against his chest keeping him pinned as she continued stroking him.

“For right now let me take control and do all the work, Jaune. I want you to make me scream later just like I’m about to do for you.” She purred making him extremely titillated and ready to fuck her, but he restrained himself because patience is a virtue.

Glynda's hand dove its fingers into the slit of his boxers to fish out the grand prize that was Jaune’s foot long cock. The sight astounded Glynda and impressed her greatly, even though they had sex prior she had no memory of everything in it. So seeing Jaune’s length in full view was a new experience for her, one that she could see herself getting used to.

‘My oh my this was inside me that night? Why did I have to forget everything?’ She stressed at the last part and quickly started working her fingers on the skin of his cock gingerly pumping it up and down.

Jaune’ breathing started picking up as the sensation of Glynda’s treatment was easily getting to him and making him enjoy it.

‘He really likes it.’ She thought feeling proud until she shifted her entire body to stand up so that he could get a full view of what she was going to do next.

Jaune’s eyes went wide open the minute Glynda shifted the fabric of her nightwear thong to the side exposing her womanhood in all its glory. She had trace amounts of silken blonde pubic hair just below the navel yet it was elegantly smooth and trimmed. She undid the latches of her nightwear upper body garment to expose both her breasts in all their bare glory, perfectly pointy pink nipples and everything.Jaune felt like he died and went to Haven.

‘She’s naked! She’s completely naked!’ His mind reeled and he couldn't feel more excited, he was still a teenager after all. No amount of porn and smutty literature from the internet could compare to this. And Jaune has seen plenty of both.

“You look so cute down there, I can’ wait to see what you look like when I do…..this” Glynda hunched down propping herself in cowgirl position and holding his member just below her quirm having the head nibble her opening. Even the touch alone was enough to set her senses on fire, she wanted this as much as he did, if not more. She quickly looked to Jaune with a loving smile.

“Ready, Mister Arcwitch?”

Jaune nodded. “Do the honors, Misses Arcwitch. “ He answered and Glynda popped the head of his cock into her pussy inching herself down and breathing hard while she did.

‘He’s so big! I can’t believe it!’ She thought to feel her body light on fire as she slid herself down his pole until she was fully immersed. All thirteen inches of his meat was sheathed snugly inside her. The feeling was so intense and pleasing that Glynda let out a sharp yet brief squeal as she locked her hand into his.

She had never taken such a length before and to her, intimacy had been a thing a long time ago. Impaling herself on Jaune’s dick made her feel like it was her first time again.

She ground herself on him moaning sharply with deep breaths and gasps, Jaune was underneath her feeling a world of sensations as he officially lost his virginity.

‘Technically it’s my second time, but I can’t remember the first one. We were both blackout drunk and going by what Velvet and Sky heard; we were crazy in that bedroom.’ He reasoned and gripped her perfect hips driving his own upward to meet her grounded gyrations. This surprise action merited another sharp yelp of bliss from the blonde woman causing her to sway her hips back and forth even more fiercely. The tightness surrounding his length was absolute, Jaune felt his virile organ breach her cervix poking up into her womb the moment he thrust upward to meet her motions.

Glynda planted both hands down on his pecs steadying her position, her body bounced and swayed rampantly along the boy’s body taking his cock for a ride. She felt so full, so stimulated, so...happy.

‘That clinches it! I can’t imagine continuing on in life without him here to love me!’ She reasoned in finalization as her body rocked harder and faster!

Jaune groaned from underneath feeling Glynda’s vaginal cavity repeatedly clench down on his manhood making it harder to keep himself in check. She just felt so damn good.

‘And she looks so beautiful…’ He thought to himself when peering up at the now bouncing form of Glynda Arcwitch slamming herself down on his cock with all the fire in her soul. He settled it; he couldn’t be without this beautiful and supportive woman in his life. Every day he saw her was like watching a perfect sunrise and simply being near her,even in combat class, made his day.

Who would have thought that after going about trying to cover up their drunken marriage that they’d be eagerly going at it like proud newlyweds?

Glynda’s body writhed and bounced feverishly on him, his cock nudged deep inside her cunt stretching her out to his liking and in turn getting squeezed by her inner muscles, such a sensation caused both of them to breathe and moan in ragged breaths while on top of the rocking bed.

Her body swayed and writhed in smooth motions with her large breasts bouncing up with her, Jaune was tempted to grab each one and fondle them, but he felt it better to hold onto her hips to steady their sexual rhythm. Fortunately, Glynda read his mind and tugged both of his arms up to meet her chest where his palms and fingers covered up her breasts. The instant she felt his strong fingers grope the tender flesh of her pussy she bit down on her lips intoxicatingly with eyes shut.

Jaune didn't let up just yet, he kept on massaging her large tender orbs willfully causing her to let out a collection of soft moans as he did so. Her hips swayed and rocked slower yet harder on his waist making sure to take his member for a snug ride. Glynda even reached her own hands up to caress and feel his own while they were on her breasts, together they kept at it for minutes more until she started pumping her hips in a bouncing motion. She raised herself up to where the head nearly left her opening then slammed down hard taking him deep resulting in a deep guttural moan coming from Jaune.

“Ah ah ah uh oohhh huuaa!! Jaune!” Glynda mewled.

With the rhythm of hard smacking noises, she continued bouncing herself on his cock until she planted her hands back on his pecs clenching his skin for her orgasm was nigh, and so was Jaune’s.

Pat pat pat pat

Were the fervent noises her from slamming down on his when her voice reached a crescendo of orgasm following up with her body curling backward as her vaginal muscles squeezed down hard on Jaune’s length!

“JAAAUUNEEE!!!” Glynda hollered bucking her hips violently and having her pussy convulse rampantly on his penis. She felt it squeeze and squeeze with the intent on milking out his member’s contents, and boy did it succeed.

Jaune tensed up and thrashed his head back when he plunged his hips upward for a surprising pump in the midst of his wife’s climax. His member throbbed and pulsated inside her releasing an oozing payload of sperm deep into her depths, he felt it throb heavily when it pumped each load.

The moment Glynda felt his seed rush into her body she felt another climax come out of her midway, which in turn milked more cum out of him. They locked hands holding them together as they finished off their unified climax in each other’s warmth.

Glynda laid herself along his chest cuddling him affectionately with her left arm reaching up to curl underneath his head. Both were laying there like a loving newlywed couple without a care in the world and feeling exhilarating from that mind-blowing experience.

“Huff...huff..I guess this is sorta what went down back at the hotel huh?” Jaune breathed with a  chuckle. Glynda giggled softly back to him.

“Except this time we’re not wasted, nor did we demolish city property beforehand.”

“I dunno, this bed is starting to feel rickety, maybe we messed up the legs and bedsprings.”

Glynda just playfully smacked the back of his head and went back to cuddling him with a soft giggle. She then peered up at him locking eyes again, this time with a ready look. “Got more in you, Jaune? I’d like to reenact our wedding night in ‘excruciating detail’ all night long. Especially after that amazing performance just now.”

Jaune flashed her a toothy grin and reached his left hand up to gently stroke her bouncy blonde hair. ‘Huh, it does bounce.’

“Yeah, I can go on, maybe longer if I have to. I’m still so full of energy, among other things, because of this incredible night.”

Glynda nodded and pulled herself close to cross her lips with his in a loving soft kiss. She guided her left hand down to his length to find it surprisingly very hard despite cumming inside her earlier.

‘The wonders of youth, and large aura.’ She noted and continued making out with him for several minutes more until breaking off. “How about this time I let you take control. I can tell you’re eager for it.”

Jaune nodded earning a soft giggle from her. “Just treat me right, okay?”

“Okay.” Jaund then delivered a quick chaste kiss to her lips and shifted their arrangement on the bed to where Glynda was the one lying down. He grabbed her right leg and lifted it up after arranging Glynda to lay on her side as he himself straddled her other leg. She knew what position he was aiming for and it made her giddy with excitement.

With one hand holding his shaft and guiding it to her opening Jaune wasted no time in plunging his phallus right back into it earning a sharp inhale from Glynda.

“Sssttt Hhhaa!” Glynda breathed feeling the world of pleasure once more. In this position, Jaune had fucked his cock even deeper into her pussy, to the point where the bulbous head inside poked the spongy wombs of her womb. It made her feel a plethora of sensations that had her body trembling in stimulation. ‘He's even deeper than before! Hhuuaaa!!! It feels amazing!’

“Oooh yeah.” Jaune grunted and straightened up his posture while holding her smooth elegant leg against his shoulder. He proceeded to start sawing himself in and out of her tight pussy relishing the exquisite sensation of her velvet opening.

He began hammering into her cunt with rapid-fire thrusts that Glynda mewling with her mouth agape! Her hands clenched the sheets beneath her body as it jutted about along the bed, the resounding smacks of flesh that were his hips smacking into her rear resonated along with their moans.

Smack smack smack smack

“Hhhoooo Jaune!” She wailed out blissfully.

He continued fucking her like that for a good fifteen minutes, all while occasionally glancing down at her blissful and flustered face with hair strewn about beautifully. Jaune fell more in love with her every second. Ironically all this lovemaking was earning some memories back of their wedding night, he could vaguely recall being with Glynda when she drunkenly demolished that building, but more importantly, he remembered when she waddled along with him to their hotel room. The view of her beautiful face, with glasses off, as he laid her down on the bed and looked into her perfect green eyes....this was one memory he’ll do his best to keep now that he recalled some of it.

His thoughts were centered on their friskiness that night which prompted him to fuck her even harder with an increased sense of pace! His hips gyrated back and forth against her pussy as he straddled her thigh, the smacking sounds of their bodies became louder and so too were Glynda’s moans. Jaune was indeed hitting all the right spots, just as her pussy felt like a perfectly tight and snug fit that pulled on his cock with each thrust.

He then reached his right hand over to her jiggling chest and grabbed one of her breasts in his hand making sure to squeeze and fondle it with fingers pinching her nipple. Glynda had let out another sharp yelp when she opened her eyes to see where his hand was, thus she clasped one of her hands over his helping him reinforce the groping sensation he was giving him. She tossed him a wink and smiled as they continued on fucking side-saddle for minutes more!

Glynda was fast approaching her orgasm. The tipping point became when he grabbed the ankle of the leg he held up and gently sucked on her big toe prompting a titanic orgasm wave within Glynda!

She tensed up and felt her toes curl and her fists clench along the sheets as her body thrashed about in climax! She let out another pleasurable wail while simultaneously squeezing Jaune’s dick with her vaginal cavity!

“Grrhgg!” Jaune grit his teeth feeling the tightening feeling of her Glynda’s snatch suck on his meat prompting him to plunge his hips all the way into her body releasing another thick potent load of semen! “Rrraggghh Glyndaaa!!”

He held himself there letting his pulsing organ fill the older woman’s depths, pumping her womb full of youthful virile semen. Each time Glynda felt the pulse of warmth flooding into her she felt like cumming again and again in subsequent bursts. She waited for Jaune to finish while still in a blissful state, which lasted for a couple more minutes until he stopped. He sighed and relaxed not bothering to pull himself out of her and instead let themselves rest peacefully together.

He was still raring to go however, he hadn’t ‘relieved’ himself since the shower and even then he was incredibly horny and eager to fuck his wife some more. Glynda just had that sort of effect on him.

‘With how much he’s filled me with I’m wondering if there’s a pregnancy risk. I...It’s not that I’m too old, I still feel like I am fertile but it has been some time since I bothered to check with a physician. No...whatever comes with this, I will accept it like I accepted him. For now, I just want to bask in this magical moment.’ Glynda thought with resolve when she felt Jaune hunch over so he could kiss her some more. He himself was still sheathed inside her, Glynda felt his member soften just a bit because it still retained its rigidity.

“Huff huff wow...that was intense.” Jaune said with a few breaths and looked up into Glynda’s eyes. “How did you like it?”

She sweetly smiled and cradled his head in her hands feeling his blonde locks through her fingers. “It was magnificent, Jaune. I think I’m starting to recall how that night went down. How about you?”

He nodded with a look of surprise. “Me too! I guess...reenacting it, entirely, is refreshing our memories a little. I...think I remember the altar and the wedding, it might’ve been one of those flimsy quickie chapels.”

Glynda silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. “Let’s not dwell on the setting too much, dear.” Glynda’s eye went wide when she heard herself say that, Jaune was surprised too, but instead of questioning it the pair simply went along with it knowing how fitting it felt.

“I could get used to this, being husband and wife.”

Glynda pulled him up the neck up close. “Me too, it’s starting to feel like second nature now, but there’ll come the bridge we have to cross named ‘Meeting your parents’. I hope we can handle it.”

Jaune tensed up a little when recalling that he pretty much revealed to his father he got drunken married, now it was just a matter of who he was introducing to them that had him worried. “I’m sure we will, all I know is that I’m not going anywhere.”

He then cuddled up closer to her nestling his head at her neck with her boobs pushing up against his collarbone comfortably. “This is where I belong now.”

‘Did that sound kinda cheesy?’ He found himself questioning.

Glynda responded by purring and affectionately stroking his head with her hands. “Likewise, I believe I truly found my significant other, even if it was through unique circumstances like getting drunk.”

They both laughed together for a bit until Glynda popped the next question. “Got more in you, my sweet husband?”

Jaune peered up with a confident smirk. “Plenty, my lovely teacher-wife.”

-

Getting on her hands and knees and wiggling her rear Glynda arranged herself into the doggystyle position, Jaune was all too eager to take her this way and stood on his knees behind her. He couldn’t help but stare at her perfect form and supple ass from behind, Glynda adding a sexy wink from a side glance certainly didn’t help matters either, but if anything he fell in love with her more.

Deciding not to waste time he gripped one buttcheek, savoring the creamy smooth flesh held in his palm as he did so, and guided his erectile cock back into the sinking hole of Glynda’s cream filled pussy. He grunted when plunging his entire length into it once again making Glynda shriek pleasurably in reaction.

She bit down on her bottom lip while he adjusted and began softly pounding away into her ass. Her sweaty body rocked back and forth with the sound of his hips rutting into her rear, Glynda felt her arms weaken and her fists clutch the already ruined sheets as she felt his long thick meat smoothly fill up her insides.

He rocked his hips and fucked her for a couple of minutes until he switched up speeds by hammering his hips into her even faster and in turn making her breathe heavily on contact. Jaune’s form hunched over cupping her breasts after he steadied his knees over the sides of her thighs plunging his cock into her pussy even faster.

“Hhaaaa yes!! That’s it! Mmmm!!!” Glynda breathed out intoxicated and as her husband squeezed and groped her breasts energetically while sawing his length into her. Jaune’s face came up along the side prompting Glynda to turn her head in order to engage in another steamy tongue rolling kiss. Glynda moaned inside his mouth while his member prodded deep into her cunt.

They went on at atop the creaking Queen sized bed for several more minutes when Jaune started hammering her pussy extra fast and hard, signifying to Glynda that he was close. She had a different idea on where his cum should go and gently broke off from the kiss to tell him so.

“You’re about to cum, pull out and...feed it to me instead, Jaune.” She suggested in heated breaths. “I want to do something...naughty for your sake.”

Jaune nodded and started humping into her hips feverishly for a little more when he felt his reservoir about to blow. Going along with her idea he pulled out of her sticky cream filled cunt which prompted Glynda to quickly turn around and hug her arms around his thighs sucking his length in deep!

Jaune titled his head back with a breathy howl of pleasure, for he had never been sucked off and deepthroated until now. Glynda’s tight warm throat felt like a pussy to fuck and she was putting in the effort of bobbing her lips on it hungrily.

He groaned loud again and felt his hips bounce back and forth between her head and the surface of the bed. He was cumming hard!

Glynda’s eyes shot wide open when feeling the flooding surge of sperm flow into her throat, relishing the taste and the fact she turned him into putty, she closed her eyes and began swallowing each gulp down like it was a precious rare material.

Jaune heard the audible ‘glug glug’ sounds she made when slurping along his length during the climax. For about a minute he came until finally ceasing leaving Glynda to pull off from his waist with a pool of cum inside her mouth.

She showed it to Jaune with a naughty wink and closed her mouth to swallow it all down, such a raunchy sexy sight put a little more wood in his erection after deflating a bit. He had the energy to spare alright, but Jaune could only go once more before feeling spent and Glynda knew this.

“I can see you enjoyed that, Jaune. How did it feel?”

“Oh man, amazing. I never thought it’d feel so good.” He answered with a satisfied sigh when Glynda crawled up to him latching her hands around his shoulders.

“Well get used to it, because I intend to satisfy my husband in the times to come.” She added causing a fierce blush on both of their faces. It was certified now; both Jaune and Glynda were in this for the long haul and neither one wanted to back out.

Jaune honored his word upon marriage and Glynda happily reciprocated. He can safely say he won’t die young and/or a virgin anymore, those were some of his biggest fears when it comes to coming to a combat academy untrained. For Glynda...she was just happy to have found her perfect other, one of her latent fears were that she’d grow old and alone living as a spinster.

Both have found each other in the least likeliest of circumstances with the least likeliest of pairs, life was funny like that sometimes.

Glynda kissed up his neck to his collarbone feeling up his chest with her hands, Jaune moaning was a sure sign of approval, he held her close to his body while she did so.

After some time of this, they both felt ready to have one last go at it and rest. Glynda broke off from her contact with his neck and eyed him readily with those piercing green eyes, Jaune gazed directly back into them with his determined blue ones.

He took her right hand to his left and held her close when guiding her to lay on her back as he hovered over her. Glynda was now sprawled with wide open legs and a beckoning expression, Jaune propped himself on one hand and held his rigid phallus with the other as he guided it to her juicy cum soaked pussy. Once the head touched the surface of her vulva he sunk right into her missionary style eliciting another shrill gasp from her as he plunged all the way in.

“Hhhhaaa!!! Oohh….!!” Glynda mewled with eyes closed as she held Jaune close. Her legs instinctively came up around his buttocks locking him in deep, despite how many times she was filled with his length it was still an intense experience with a cock that long and hard.

Jaune held her close with one arm curling underneath her backside while the other cradled her face lovingly, his hips began the rhythmic pounding of her pussy making her gasp and yelp with each downward thrust!

Again and again, he pounded into her cunt reaching the deepest parts of her and making her moan like an animal in heat. Jaune was getting truly lost in the passion of it all, especially after resolving to embrace the life-changing circumstance of legitimately marrying his wife. His hips slammed down hard repeatedly against her body, breaching her cervix each time he slid in. Glynda had then latched her arms fully around his neck ensuring all parts of her were locking him in place while he fucked her into oblivion.

Hard smacking sounds coupled with moans and scent of hot steamy sex filled the air. Jaune couldn’t help but admire the beauty of Glynda’s flustered face with her beautiful blonde hair strewn about making her appear like a goddess. Eventually, he leaned his head down capturing her moaning mouth into another tongue rolling lip-lock that both sides passionately exchanged.

Minutes passed and Jaune felt his climax approaching, Glynda felt hers as well and started moaning inside his mouth as her body started shuddering in orgasm!

“Wwwaauuu!!! JJAAAUNEE!!!” She bellowed after breaking off lip contact. Her body writhed violently about with her back arched and her vaginal muscles convulsing wildly and tightly on his length.

Jaune titled his head back and felt his own body tense up, he grit his teeth when enduring Glynda’s relentless snatch squeezing the life out of his pulsating cock. Quite literally in fact. He felt his dick throb and pump her full of cum again and again, and then some more! He felt like he would never stop, and they didn’t for some time.

Each blonde held the other close for dear life while their orgasms washed over them. For Glynda, she was holding onto her love like he meant the world to her, and Jaune in fact did. The same could be said vice versa, Jaune held her close with his face nuzzling her neck as his meat continued pumping her.

They never wanted to let go of each other.

After several minutes had passed Jaune had finally stopped cumming and went soft inside his wife’s cum filled pussy, Glynda herself felt her body relax in a sexually satisfied state after having her womanhood drain all the milk from his balls. Both of them were panting and feeling truly spent after that monster of a ‘honeymoon night’ they just had.

Jaune slumped on top of Glynda’s face resting peacefully with his head cuddling up next to hers, Glynda herself only had a few moments left of consciousness and spent them cradling his shaggy blonde head to her bosom with a warm smile.

“I’m actually looking forward to telling everyone, someday at least. For now let’s focus on adjusting to his and...having me meet your mother and father, okay?”

Jaune mumbled a dozing ‘Mkay’ before drifting off to sleep right alongside Glynda.

-

A month and a half later…

Despite all odds, Glynda and Jaune managed to keep their blossoming relationship a secret from the student body as well as Jaune’s friends. Then came the time where parent’s day rolled around and a pale and frozen Jaune stood in place when his father Jonathan and his mother Joanne standing there in the flesh right in the middle of the landing platform the Bullhorn dropped them off at.

“Hi, Sweetie! Didja miss us?” Joanne waved with a beaming smile as Jaune stepped forth to get into a fierce hug by his father Jonathan.

“Ooohh it’s so good to see you again, kiddo!” He cheered giving his only son a manly hug before pulling him into a Nelson trying to noogie him.

“Daaaadd…!!” Jaune grumbled trying to wrench out of his hold when Glynda made her way to them with the click of her heels catching their attention.

“My you are quite a lively pair.” She commented earning the curious glances of the parents. Just as Jonathan let go of Jaune when seeing Glynda there in person.

He outstretched his hand invitingly for a handshake as she began her introduction. “Oh hello there, don’t mind us. Just getting reacquainted with our kid here. How ya doing?”

“Greetings, I am Glynda; your son’s teacher for combat class…” Glynda began as she shook Jonathan’s hand, she internally smirked for she was waiting for the moment.

“Well that is just swell, we appreciate a gal like you teaching him to stay alive and al-”

“...and also his duly wedded wife; legally named now as **Misses** **Arcwitch.** ” Glynda added abruptly keeping her friendly smile on her face as Jonathan and Joanne froze on the spot.

Jaune, standing in between them, couldn’t help but chuckle a little at their reactions. He was still a little nervous though, but got out of his father’s hold and stood next to Glynda taking her left hand in his and squeezing it fondly.

“....really?” Jonathan asked snapping out of his stupor to see both Jaune and Glynda nod seriously. Joanne would’ve fainted on the spot had she not been observing Glynda; so far she determined they’re around the same age which more or less still freaked her out.

“How about we go out for dinner, just the four of us? To better get acquainted.” Glynda offered with a beaming grin hoping for no tension or awkwardness between them.

Fortunately, that tension evaporated instantly when Jonathan broke out laughing triumphantly before pulling Jaune to him in order to pat his back.

“Hot damn, ma boy! You bagged yourself a looker! You’re more like your old man than I thought.” Jonathan roared with cheerful laughter making both blonde women in the vicinity react differently.

Joanne looked deadpan with an eye twitching at her husband’s reaction while Glynda visibly relaxed with a sigh and a chuckle. “Arc men, they must all be alike.” She commented.

“I think we’ll take you up on that dinner offer, know a good place?” Joanne asked looking to Glynda.

-

Now seated an affordable yet decently luxurious restaurant in Vale the four members of the Arc family gathered around while waiting for their orders.

Joanne looked at Jonathan with a pointed look. “You really had to order a double bacon burger, honey? What about your weight?”

“Eh I’ll be fine, a little stomach gut is something I can shake off before more field duty. Besides, it’s a special occasion.” He then looked to both Jaune and Glynda. “Isn’t that right; Mister Arcwitch?”

Jaune chuckled nervously with a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Gah, that name has been in our family for generations and suddenly it’s combined? I didn’t even know that was possible. Must be a new age thing.” He dramatically exclaimed earning a couple of sweat drops from Joanne and Glynda.

“Is he always like this?” Glynda asked Joanne.

“More often than not, it is a thankful sight he isn’t like his father, that is one family member you don’t want to deal with.” She answered then eyed them both.

“So...how did you two get married? Please don't spare the details, I want to hear everything. My little boy is officially a husband now after all.”

Glynda and Jaune nodded and started recounting the story to the best of their memory.

Eventually, their food came when they concluded, leading up to their honeymoon and newfound revelations of cementing their relationship.

“My that is quite the story. To think my baby boy’s perfect other would be his teacher, it’s like one those hentai graphic novels straight out of Mistral or a badly written smut fan fiction.” Joanne wiped a tear dramatically earning another sweatdrop from Glynda.

‘These two are something else.’ She thought.

“You don’t need to keep calling him ‘baby boy’, Jaune’s a fine young man. I’ve seen him grow, evolve, and learn from his mistakes. He is quite a student.” Glynda announced earning a pointed look from Joanne.

“Well...he is my baby boy, and I’m his mother. I’m allowed to call him whatever I wish.” She retorted tensely.

Now both Jaune and Jonathan inched their chairs away from the two when feeling some animosity in the form of lightning connect the two women.

“Well..as his mother you surely know what he prefers in his food, right? I happen to know every detail of Jaune like the back of my wand.” Glynda commented snidely.

“Well bravo, I’ve only known that for the near eighteen years I raised him. “ Joanne bit back, both women feeling the lightning chain of tension igniting ever more so.

Jaune felt he had to put a subtle stop to it. “Say, m-mom. Could you pass the salt? I’d like to spritz a little on my french fries.” Jaune asked cutting into their deadlock.

His plate held the same meal as Jonathan's both of which being fast food artery-clogging burgers with french fries.

Joanne instantly turned her face to Jaune with a bright smile. “Certainly, honey.” She reached over to grab the salt shaker that was in the center of the table further from the guys around the same time Glynda reached over to it as well, ready to aid Jaune. “Oh allow me, Jaune. I wouldn't be much of a wife if I didn’t assist.”

Of course, both women grabbed for the salt and were now holding onto it while glaring daggers at one another. Glynda and Joanne both looked to each with strained smiles and twitching eyes.

“Allow me, Joanne. I like to help with my wifely duties.” Glynda uttered through her teeth.

“Well I am his mother and he asked me first, you’ve only been married for such a short time after all. A good wife maintains their marriage for years to come you know.” Joanne commented.

“I know that already and I intend to stay until the end.” Glynda bit back with sparks flying

“OH?”

“Oh yes... And it’s those exact words I uttered when Jaune was giving me the lovemaking of a lifetime!” Glynda said back sharpening her famous glare upon the woman.

“Don’t dare say that in front of me, it’s bad enough to mention lewd details about a woman’s child to her, especially in a public place like this, but it’s incredibly offending to me considering you're as old as I am!” Joanne yelled back breaking the tension and lighting it on fire.

“What did you say?!”

And so too did another intense food fight erupt between the Arc mother of eight and the newly wedded wife of Arcwitch.

Food went flying, salt shakers were tossed telekinetically, and the two blonde women brawled it out huntsmen style inside the restaurant, not only were people fleeing from the chaos, they were also snapping pictures of the scene for online views.

Jaune and Jonathan sat this duel out in the corner of the joint watching both their women go at it.

‘Glad I’m not in the middle of that.’ they both thought in unison and then both simultaneously said something of equal value when observing their messy torn clothing and rough looking bodies slugging it out.

“Man I love that wild wife of mine.” Jonathan sighed when eyeing his wife.

“Mine too, she’s just spectacular...and very scary. I love that about her.” Jaune added.

“Glad we both got drunkenly married to them.” Both said in unison surprising each other.

**The End….?**


End file.
